Who wants to be the Emperor of Crathak!
by DariaD
Summary: join your fave ppl try to win they're way to the top without annoying the crazy Writer! who will fail and who will win? episode 1 until the break is up!
1. Wyldon gets his butt kicked!

**disclaimer: I don't own any of TP's ppl or anything that she has written in her books; places, ppl, etc. so plz don't sue me!  
  
  
  
Who wants to be the Emperor of Crathak!  
  
Episode 1  
  
Host- "Welcome Ladies and Gents to the only game show were your favorite Tortallans can try to become the Emperor of Cratha-"  
  
Kaddar-"Hey there is an Emperor already! And that's me! Kaddar, Prince of Siraji, Duke of Yamut, Count of Amar!"  
  
Host(me)-"Hey you CANNOT interrupt me like that! I am the ALL MIGHTY WRITER AND YOU SHALL OBEY ME! Okay where was I… ah! Yes. The only show where you can try to become the Emperor of Crathak! With your favorite game show host ME! AM the Might Writer! And today's contestants are: Jonathan of Conte`, Hakuin SeaStone , Lord Wyldon, Duke Garth of Naxan, Alanna the Lioness, Eda Bell, and Varice Kingsford! Our first Emperor to-be is… Lord Wyldon!"  
  
Wyldon-"But I don't want to be an Emperor I like my life, being a mean old man who make's poor kids almost kill themselves with swords and staffs!"  
  
Host(me)-" YOU MUST OBEY ME FOR I AM THE ALL MIGHT WRITER!"  
  
**Weldon gets scared at writer's rage **  
  
Wyldon-"yes all mighty writer!"  
  
Host(me)-" good Weldon, now your first question is: who is Arram Drapers ex?  
  
Delia of Eldorn  
  
Me  
  
Varice Kingsford  
  
Daine The WildMage"  
  
  
  
Wyldon-"umm… Delia of Eldorn!"  
  
** Strange buzzing noise**  
  
Host(me)-"Nope! Sorry Wyldon you were WRONG! Guys get him 'outta here!"  
  
**Security guys throw Wyldon out**  
  
Host(me)-" we'll be right back after this break!" 


	2. Jon is UP!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that belongs to TP…  
  
A/N well somewhere between kicking Wyldon out and the break I lost all sanity so  
  
Most of the things that are happening around here are just crazy!  
  
  
  
Host(me)-"welcome back to who wants to be the Emperor of Crathak! The only show where you can try to become the ruler of Crathak even if you don't want to!"  
  
** crowds cheer**  
  
host(me)-" and our next contestant is…Jonathan of Cont`e! Jon please come up here!"  
  
Jon-"but I don't need to rule anther country I'm having enough trouble with the one I already have!"  
  
**BIG BOOM**  
  
THE ALL MIGHTY WRITER-"YOU DARE DISOBEY ME???????????"  
  
**Jon gets really scared**  
  
Jon-"N…n…no All Mighty Writer!"  
  
The All Mighty Writer-"Goody! Then keep on playing!"  
  
**anther BIG BOOM**  
  
**Jon sites in a chair**  
  
Host(me)-"Alrighty then! Jon your first question is: What is Daine's mother's name?  
  
1.Jean  
  
2.Sandy  
  
3.Sarra  
  
4.Maryann"  
  
Jon-"umm… 3, Sarra…"  
  
Host(me)-"Is that your final answer?"  
  
Jon-"Yes!"  
  
(a/n I'm really getting annoyed of writing Host(me) so the Host is me okiez? Good!)  
  
Host-" that answer is..."  
  
Jon-"yes…"  
  
Host "CORRECT!"  
  
**Jon does a happy dance**  
  
Host-"we'll be right back after this break!"  
  
A/N sorry I have to do my homework now so you'll have to wait and see if I kick Jon out of the show…^________________^ 


	3. Jon gets Kicked out too!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of TP's stuff! Bla bla bla!  
  
A/N: Yay! I am finally writing after a long night of thinking how to do my History homework! ^________________^  
  
  
  
Host-"Aaaaaaaaannd welcome back to who wants to be the Emperor of Crathak!  
  
Before the break we had King Jonathan get one of the 100 questions right! And now for his second question, Jin are you ready?"  
  
Jon-"My name is JON not JIN!"  
  
THE ALL MIGHTY WRITER-"JON YOU MUST KEEP ON PLAYING B/C I SAID SO! Now say sorry to the host for yelling at him^_^"  
  
Jon-"I'm sorry Host… yes I'm ready…"  
  
Host**with an extremely big smile**-"Thank you very much to the ALL MIGHTY WRITER for helping us! Alright Jon you question is: Who is Tamora Pierce?  
  
1.the author of the Tortall books  
  
2.a nobody  
  
3.a friend of George Cooper's  
  
4.a warlord  
  
Jon what is your answer?"  
  
**Jon scratches his head**  
  
Jon-"um… well she can't be a warlord, or a nobody so she must be 3, a friend of George's!"  
  
**strange buzzing noise**  
  
Host-"ah… Jon that answer was not correct! I'm sorry!"  
  
**Host gets a really evil grin on**  
  
Host(currently crazy)-"Guys kick him outta here!"  
  
**the security guys kick Jon out of the studio**  
  
Host-" we'll be right back after this break!"  
  
**annoying music that comes before the break…** 


End file.
